


Love Letter

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, Romance, i love this ship so much, yall im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: Talon receives a mysterious letter from a familiar bird and ponders its content.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Love Letter

He palmed the sheet in his hand, the letter delivered by an Azurite eagle. The assassin knew of the parchment’s origins, yet why was he so hesitant to open it? No, why did the Demacian wish to speak with him in such a fashion? He examined the paper, stalling for time, some edges were jagged from a rip. The odd yellow hue suggested the origin was from the small journal the scout had always kept, scribbling down notes in secrecy. It was unusual for the scout to send messages like so, was the letter even meant for him?  
Shoving the paper into a pocket, he wished she delivered the message herself. The sun was nearly setting, yet he lingered on the outskirts of the wild Noxus. Foolish man, he scolded himself, waiting for a woman, a Demacian nonetheless, wishing she returned his unrequited feelings. Yet, his mind only allowed her to plague his thoughts, like how she danced in the shadows around her enemies, unaware of their fate. She dressed herself with confidence when they went toe to toe with each other, neither faltering despite their grievous wounds, rather enjoying the taunts of each one's rival. It was ludicrous of the Noxian to entertain the thought of changing the battlefield.  
Foliage rustled from behind, alarming the assassin. A lone Demacian, though not the Demacian, wandered but not absent-mindedly, an ambush? His outfit was not of a scout, instead of a proud general. The man was adorned with Demacian justice such as a leader. Talon scowled at the plans running through the enemy’s head, there was no known reason for him to be so far out of Demacia’s territory; the assassin's blade raised above his head.  
He struck. Though he aimed towards the nape, the commander shielded himself. Layers of armor dulled the assassin’s attacks, however his advantage was mobility. Stabs after stabs, he jumped back and lunged towards the next exposed vital. The Demacian had no choice but to only block, having no opportunity to strike back. His defense began to slow, the Noxian chipped away at his stamina as his movements became clumsier. It would take one fatal lunge to end the tired man— a dagger from afar caught his cloak with great accuracy, pinning him down.  
He eyed the weapon, examining the carvings as he did not believe his sight. His sister ran past him, only to bring the injured man into her arms. Talon growled at the lovebirds, who only existed in their own world, as he grabbed the dagger and tossed it towards the Noxian woman. No mutterance of gratitude, just a sharp glare on her face towards him. Yet, her expressions softened for the enemy, providing aid to every drop of red. There was something about the scene that left a disgraceful taste in his mouth, almost bitter. Without a word he fled, as there were no reasons to remain, they were just souls, bound to each other in their unfortunate circumstances. Talon bitterly chuckled at the thought of Katarina even thinking of a fulfilled future with the Demacian man. The concept was merely impossible.  
Although, he was reminded of his hypocrisy as a familiar sight of blue sat in the dark clearing. His lips curled down, he knew his wishes could not betray the world’s workings, but his heart burrowed its feet into the ground stubbornly. He took a seat next to his Demacian, who remained relaxed despite their history. Catching sight of him, she smiled to welcome his presence until she noticed fresh scars scattered on his body. Pulling an aid kit out, she told tales of her day as she tended to him. He never understood why she treated him so well, he had never made up for all the times his blades dug deep into her skin. They remained in peace, until Talon pulled out the unread letter he suddenly remembered. Her eyes widened as she recognized the paper for its torn edges, its yellow color. Attempts by her to snatch it away were futile, as Talon realized it was never meant for him to acknowledge. Her bird sat nearby, almost entertained as the events unfold.  
“Where did you get that?”  
“Your bird gave it to me.”  
“Valor! Why did you do this?” her desperation displayed across her face, arms outstretched to just capture the lone parchment. Unfortunately for her, Talon was an inch taller, unfolding the sheet with one hand as the other kept the Demacian away.  
It was a drawn portrait of him, displaying his features from under his hood. A small caption below his bust, in neat handwriting, stated, “How can I tell you I love you, Talon?” Just Talon, no mention of the Noxian man, the assassin that killed numerous, the Du Couteau resident. She had stripped him bare for just who he is, a fool capable of love. Her attempts ceased to be as she realized it was too late to change the course of fate. He examined the scout’s face as he lowered his arm, she no longer made eye contact, instead keeping her head low with her face flushed with pink.  
Was she embarrassed? Her feelings had spilled onto the Noxian, the ones she kept locked away, and she must have assumed that he would never share those aches of love. He frowned softly, no that would not do. Talon pulled her in by the waist, lifting her chin to meet his gaze with his other hand. Her golden eyes shone. God, just a glance of her beauty brought him to his knees. With a small lean, he connected his lips to hers, her sweet taste flickered on his tongue briefly. They pulled away as the Demacian stuttered in confusion. She was trying to find any words to explain her feelings. Talon scoffed, he found words to lack any luster while actions communicated well enough for him.  
She glanced up at him, taking a deep breath before saying, “I care a lot about you.”  
He messed up her short hair, then leaned in and softly responded, “The feeling is mutual.” Maybe, they could defy fate with each other.


End file.
